


Dethan hospital scene 3x07

by marlislash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dethan entire hospital scene + scott<br/>I want Ethan to really be in love with Danny, please, make him go to the right side. The ok side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dethan hospital scene 3x07

http://vimeo.com/70403983

[dethan scene 3x07](http://vimeo.com/70403983) from [marlislash](http://vimeo.com/user11687864) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
